peace_for_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Oggy and the Cockroaches (For Myself)
Oggy and the Cockroaches (For Myself) is mean 'My OatC. '''Like the common of the series, the main characters were Oggy, Jack, Joey, Dee Dee, Marky, Olivia and Bob. But this time of this, my OatC has 3 seasons. Each season has 13 episodes, the double episodes means two-part episode, And the single episode is mean one-part episode. Season 1 (1a) Cupcakes are Not Yours- One day Oggy baked some delicious cupcakes. This mean these was Oggy's. While he was watching television and eating cupcakes, the roaches steal them! Can Oggy stop them? (1b) What happened to my TV remote control?- While Oggy is watching TV, the roaches steal the remote control and destroyed it. Oggy felt sad because of TV remote control. So he call Jack to fix it and penalize the roaches. (2a) Bookworm Oggy- Oggy has a big library. Now it's his free time, so Oggy decides use it to read some books. But the roaches follow him. Because it's also their free time. (2b) New Interest for Oggy- Oggy always watching TV, reading books and much more. Now he had a new interest- going outside! Oggy decide go to the park. The roaches also follow him. (3a) It's Been Hard Day of Care- A witch fly on the sky and enjoying her favorite TV. While Oggy and roaches are do something outside, the witch was angry because of TV. So she decide turn cockroaches into toddlers. Now Oggy must care of them. (3b) Just Cry- It's an usual day on them. While Oggy is watching TV, he heard someone outside. He look at it. It's the fun circus. So he invited cockroaches to the fun! It's in Oggy house. But a mad scientist roach is non-stop crying, he wants himself happy and makes the whole world crying. Nobody knows. (4) A Trip of Paris- Oggy goes to Paris. But the roaches wants to follow him too. (5a) Showing Up- One night, while the cats are watching TV, a cat comes to house and press the doorbell. While Oggy opening the door, she rush to Jack. And he fall in love with her! (5b) Love and Interested in- Today's a lovely day, the cats and the roaches are happy today. (6a) Plushie-roaches- Jack makes a machine make sure someone turn into plushies! So he try the roaches turn into plushies. When Oggy is watching TV, he saw the roaches watching TV too! He tries to beat Joey. But he failed to beat him. No ones knows. (6b) Lovely and Awarded- The cats and the roaches are now friends! Cats looked chubby and roaches looked lovely. (7a) Hypnotize Begins- This is not an episode for Marky and he's a mouse! He wanted first hypnotize cockroaches! Can Oggy and Jack save them? Additionally, Jack also hypnotized too! (7b) Ill and Loneliness- Today is 13th the Friday, everyone fell sad, and become very lonely. Additonally, Joey and Marky are badly, they're ill! (8)Skate Race!- One day everybody was boring. But when Monica (Oggy's sister) was come into Oggy's house, she decided to create a skate contest. Everybody happy when heard. She say the first prize is enjoy a dinner with her at night. So everyone joined this fun contest. (9a) The Jealous Truth- Joey has invited a bee to their home. But DeeDee fall in love with her! Based of Deedee's bad boy charm, Joey become super jealous for her. Why Deedee still love with that bee. (9b) Chocolicious- Oggy get a box of chocolate. But the roaches say it's chocolicious!! (10a) Roaches' Couple- The roaches had started their love matches! But Oggy must stop them. And he also started his love match. (10b) Fall in Love- It's the Valentine's Day! Oggy makes a surprise for his crush. And the roaches did it too! (11a) Why Must Past a Boring Day?-This is unknown reason. So don't disturb everyone. (11b) Happy Nice Day- It's an another day, and why Oggy wake up and happy immediately? And the roaches too. (12a) Past a Year, Not too Easy- Now Oggy and Joey are wasting time, this is the real reason, because past a year, not too easy! (12b) Go to the Wrong Time- Jack make a time machine which can go to other time. When Jack in his first try, he go to 2500BC! Can he go back present? (13) A True Story- Once upon time, there was a young cat named Oggy. He lived with his parents (Lightning Visit) and he is the happiest cat when cockroaches weren't settled there. Suddenly, his parents run away because a lot of cockroaches there, so they no longer with Oggy stay there. The three cockroaches are Joey, Marky and Dee Dee. So the series is created. Season 2 (1a) Focus on Cockroaches- Foods are cockroaches' ''friends. When foods are not here, they're become very thin! One day, the cockroaches find their friends in fridge, but they didn't open the fridge because they think the fridge were enemies (bombs in Mission Oggy). Are you sure that's true?? (1b) Lighting Struck on Jack- A rainy night, Oggy is sleeping while the TV still opening, Jack help him to turn off the TV. But unlucky is, Jack got struck by lightning! Can Oggy seen this? (2a) Fun to the Circus- Oggy has enough money to enter the fun circus! He says this circus has lots of fun, and the cockroaches entering too! (2b) Joey Joy Joey- Today is 13th the Friday, is Oggy's bad luck! But this day is Joey's joy day! What happened on him? Let's we know. (3a) Skate with Fun- Skating is one of hobbies, especially Monica. Looks great! (3b) Mister Contest- One day Jack saw the mister cat contest poster, and Dee Dee saw the mister roach poster too! So they joined these contests. (4) Birthdays' Memories- In Happy Birthday, it's Oggy's birthday but unlucky, in Let's party, guys!, it's Joey's birthday but get a fly swatter and in Airship House, it's Jack's birthday but pretend to be unlucky. Let we see in Marky's, Dee Dee's,Monica's,Bob's and the other's birthday they're unlucky or not. (5a) The Lottery- One day Oggy was mighty bored. But suddenly he decided to go the lottery booth(How?) to buy a ticket. Oggy came back home to watch the TV (immediately). But the roaches want to watch it. (5b) I Loves Play as Dead- The roaches are mighty bored. Joey is about ill. Immediately, Dee Dee fart and make Joey "dead". His buddies are shocked when Joey is really dead. No one knows why. (6a) The Poisonous Ice-Cream- a villain make a ice-cream who like it. And it belongs to Joey, but he fell down after ate it! And Marky try to eat it, he also fell down too! Can Dee Dee save them? (6b) Really Miss You- Monica is the minor character in the series, she's Jack's wife and Oggy's twin sister. Oggy hopes her appears more episodes. (7a)Goes to the Whole World-Oggy is in Paris, France. But he meets in China and other countries too. (7b) A Beach Day- Oggy goes to beach, and the cockroaches too. (8) A Paper-day- Paper is made from tree. Today's is paper-day that mean waste lot of trees? Can Oggy save them? (9a)Fruity-Oggy!- Let's join Oggy and the cockroaches eats more fruits! (9b) Mono-color world- Blue is Oggy, olivier is Jack, purple is Joey, green is Marky ,orange is Dee Dee, light blue is Monica and brown is Bob. So let's join this mono-color world! (10a) Honey So Sweet- Oggy thinks honey is sweet and Marky think it's too sweet too! (10b) Tailless Oggy- One day Oggy is watching TV. But cockroaches play with him making a voodoo style of him. He become tailless! Can he look at this? (11a) Shower-up- One day Oggy is bathing in bathroom. There was a chance to cockroaches to see him! (11b) Cookie Tastes Great- Monica bakes cookies for Oggy and Jack, and the roaches wants it too! (12a) Master-level Maths-Cockroaches give Oggy a master-level maths test. (12b) Look at the sky- Look at the sky, there was many clouds floating... (13)Great Nights for Oggy- One night Oggy goes to dinner in a famous restaurant. And the cockroaches follow him too... Season 3 (1a)Say hi to Olivia!- One day when Oggy was watering the flower, Dee Dee threw some water on him. He felt mad but did not focus on Dee Dee. Soon a cat was came back home, Oggy say hi to her. She is Olivia. He fell in love. But Dee Dee threw some water on him again. We know he is an unlucky person. (1b) A Sweet Picnic- One day Oggy & Olivia went to the garden for a picnic. And the roaches, they had a picnic for there too. (2a) Bubbles Go to- Olivia blows bubbles and Oggy and the cockroaches play with them. But where are the other bubbles go to?? (2b) The Cereal- Do you understand we need eat breakfast? Stay your healthy as well, and we should eat cereal! (3a) Personally-switched!-One rainy night, Oggy and the roaches are watching TV. Soon struck by lightning, Joey felt cross when TV got on blank, then Marky afraid of him and stop him, Dee Dee left from them. Soon they struck by lightning. When DD asks Joey, he is not a leader! Do you know how different from them? (3b) Rain,rain Go Away- Today is rainy day, the cockroaches stand by way, rain, rain go away... (4) The Lunch- The meal after breakfast! Let us eat as free! (5a) Oggy-Deja!- Today is cleaning house day, the cockroaches are cleaning their room, but Marky thinks the mirror is dirty, so wipe clean as well. But it still not clean again. After he wipes it all clean, the mirror brings them to the other world! After that, they see the room is neatly clean... (5b) Where is my colour?- One day Oggy is watering flowers in the backyard as usual. Suddenly a cloud above him, which lost his own color, and the whole house, the cockroaches also lost their color too. Can they get back their color? (6a) Chibi-cutie!- Oggy and the Cockroaches in chibi style! (6b) Picture Memories- From past to today, many episode were aired. Some episodes is the cats or the cockroaches won, or they both won or not. But they got a lot of episodes pictures, can they still remember them? (7a) Dessert Everywhere- Oggy says its everything tasty! (7b) Pillow Fight!- Oggy, Olivia and Monica get a pillow fight, and Joey, Marky and Dee Dee also fight each other too! (8) Puzzle Panic- Oggy get a box of puzzles, so he play this himself. But the cockroaches mess up about that! Can Oggy calls Jack and he makes three boxes (cockroaches) of puzzles?? (9a) The Lucky Star- Who prefers cats or roaches become the lucky star?? (9b) A Hare Comes to My House- One Oggy came back home from shopping, but he fell. Here was a hare, so Oggy think it is so small and cute, and roaches what should they do. (10a) Jelly tastes Yummy- the cats eat many flavor of jellies, but roaches wants to eat them. (10b) Wake-up Roaches- a evil cat make a poison cake and it belongs to roaches, when roaches ate it, they fall onto floor. When Oggy wake them up, but they could not wake up! Can Oggy solves the problem? (11a) Who Should be Gender-bended?- One day Oggy chases the roaches as usual, and they go to Electric Plant and been electrocuted. Their gender were changed. They were both girls! Can they go back to normal?? (11b) Joey's Clone- A roach wants pretend to be Joey and his buddies fool him as prefect. Oggy is shocked when there are two Joeys?? (12a) A Night Party- One evening Oggy invited Jack, Olivia and Monica to join this tonight's party. And the roaches have their own night party. (12b) Dream Comes True!- Can the cats and roaches' dream come true? This is a great question. (13) Please Save Us!- Say goodbye to Oggy, Jack, Olivia, Monica, Bob and the cockroaches, we want to leave now! But wait, do you think this series will continue? Category:Fanon Series Category:Browse Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches (For Myself) Category:Completed Category:Needs to improve